A typical method for trimming a window includes many separate steps: measuring window surround and casing material, cutting the material at proper angles to proper lengths, fitting the cut pieces around a wall opening, holding them in place and securing them to the surrounding wall with nails or the like. Because wall and window construction is not always completed accurately, and there can be additional variations in structural relationships caused by postconstruction warpage and settling, cutting and fitting the trim pieces is not always a straightforward task. Compensations must be made for such inaccuracies and variations, and these compensations result in lost time and money. Failure to make necessary compensations, however, often results in a finished product of inferior quality.
In addition to preparing and installing the window trim material, it must also be painted or stained and varnished. These processes also take time and incur substantial cost. Adjacent projects may also have to be delayed until the window trim finish is dry.
While the foregoing window trimming method does work, it does not provide a means of window trim installation that is as convenient and quick as that using the present invention, which can simply be slipped into place as a preassembled and prefinished unit.